


I've Got You

by Spooks_on_Parade



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Let's Play, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooks_on_Parade/pseuds/Spooks_on_Parade
Summary: "I guess playtime is over, huh?" her eyelids drifted shut as she came in contact with his solid form. With a sigh she melted against him, her bottom lip caught between her teeth."Hm, it doesn't have to be..." his breath tickled over the top of her head as his warm fingers dipped beneath the elastic of her shorts, his thumbs tracing over her hipbones. "I can think of a different game we can play... if you want..."





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again with a new fic! (My third one!) Thank you to everyone who encouraged me to keep writing. I hate to say I most likely would not have continued had it not been for all of you and I hope you enjoy this one as well. 💖
> 
> As always, comments and constructive criticisms are welcome, encouraged, and appreciated. If you like it, please remember to hit that Kudos!

It was dark. So, so dark in that tiny room. Even the dim bluish light seeping in through the crack under the door was dark. And it was cold. Maybe dark and cold enough that he wouldn't think to look for her here. Maybe she would be safe tucked away in this dinky little coat closet.

Persephone strained her hearing trying to pick out sounds from beyond the door she hid behind. Nothing. Nothing but her own shallow breathing and pounding heartbeat. Her eyes fell closed in relief as a low sigh escaped her. Then she heard it. Her eyes snapped open as the distant sound of footsteps thumped closer and closer. 

Maybe he wouldn't come in here... Maybe she was safe... He didn't know where she was... He didn't-

The methodically slow footsteps came to a stop just outside of her refuge; a black shadow blocking the faint light at the bottom of the door. She inhaled a rattled breath, much louder than intended, and hastily clamped her hand over her mouth and nose to stifle the noise. Please no. Please no. Please no.

Her heavy pulse thundered in her ears so loud she was afraid even he could hear it. She wanted to push further back behind the coats and jackets hanging behind her, but she dared not move. Even the slightest whisper could give her away. 'Walk away,' she willed him with her mind. 'Just turn and leave.'

Amazingly, that seemed to work. The footsteps started again, taking the shadowy presence away from the door. Fainter and fainter the soles knocking against the tile floors became until she couldn't hear them anymore. Her entire body deflated with a relieved sigh.

Instantly, the door in front of her wrenched open so fast it nearly came off the hinges. She screamed, eyes clenched tight as her whole body scrunched in on itself.

"Gotcha!" Hades crowed, feeling quite proud of himself not only for finding her so quickly, but also the added bonus of a playful scare.

"100 PERCENT!" She cried with a shrill laugh. "You jerk! You scared me to death!" She slapped him playfully on the chest as she pushed past him.

His fiendish laughter echoed around them. "I couldn't pass up the perfect opportunity, Sweetness. I told you, I can always find you." He looked into her eyes then with a smouldering fondness, "Would you like to try again?"

"Oh no, this time I'm seeking you!" Persephone declared, poking him with a delicate finger.

Hades grabbed her small hand and brought it to his lips. "As you wish," he whispered against her skin before placing a tender kiss to the underside of her wrist. Heat rushed to her cheeks at the easy affection. Suddenly his eyes shifted to something much more cunning and devious, a sharp challenge hidden within his piercing gaze, "You know you won't find me though, right?" 

"You seem so sure about that, Your Majesty," she returned with her own flirtatious brand of mischief. 

"Well, they do call me 'The Unseen One'," he grinned.

* * *

He could hear Persephone counting down in the living room, her sweet voice floating around him as he wandered the rooms and halls looking for the perfect hiding place. Despite his puffed up claims it was actually rather difficult to hide his larger frame. Oh well, he would manage something -- he was sure of it.

He continued to think on his predicament until he came upon his relic room lined with ancient weapons and armor. And there was an idea wasn't it... He stepped closer to an old helmet on the end. The oldest in his collection, in fact. He lifted it from it's stand, thoughtfully turning it this way and that in his hands and a wicked grin pulled at his lips.

* * *

"98... 99... 100! Ready or not, here I come!" Persephone shouted into the otherwise quiet house. 

She pushed herself off the sofa and immediately began seeking.

First, she looked in the kitchen. Not there. Then, she checked the pool. Nope. His bedroom upstairs. Nada. His study, the library, the guestroom. Zip, zero, zilch. One by one she ticked off every room in the house until she ended up back in the living room. It had never taken _him_ this long to find _her_. It was as if he had completely vanished. 

She tapped her finger against her pursed lips with an inquisitive hum. The garage was off limits, as was the courtyard, and definitely no going outside... Maybe... maybe he was... right? What if she couldn't find him? The thought bothered her far more than it should have. That he could find her so easily every single time, yet she couldn't track him down at all... She paced around the room, her insecurities buzzing in her mind like a swarm of hornets. Did that mean she didn't know him as well as she thought? True, they had only been together for a few months, but still it...

A strange sensation fell over her then, interrupting her thoughts. It felt like she wasn't alone -- like she was being watched. She glanced this way and that, but saw no one. Not even the dogs were inside right now. Her brows furrowed and a whisper of air puffed beside her ear. She spun quickly searching for the source, but again nothing. "H-Hades...?" her voice trembled nervously as her eyes darted around the empty room.

Slowly she took a few steps back and connected with something hard. She jumped forward with a yelp and whipped around. Still alone. What the heck? With a look of curious determination on her face she cautiously reached her hand out into the vacant space. Something warm and solid wrapped itself around her wrist. With a gasp she tried to yank her arm back, but it wouldn't budge.

"Gotcha," a deep velvety voice husked in her ear.

"Hades...," she breathed in relief, then, "You cheated."

"I most certainly did not!... -ish... You never said I couldn't hide in the open."

Persephone huffed indignantly, her hand still in his grasp, "Why do you even agree to play with me if you're just gonna make up your own rules?"

"Because... I love spending time with you," he brushed a soft kiss to her knuckles, unseen by her eyes, but definitely felt on her skin. "I love seeing you smile," he kissed her wrist. "And laugh," he nuzzled up her arm. "I love getting under your skin," he kissed the inside of her elbow. "And making you crazy," he implied suggestively as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder. 

Desire tingled through her body as she felt the burn of his lips accompanied by the unexpected bite of cold metal press into her skin. "But... how?" she asked, her irritation softened by his teasing.

"I fear you'll get bored of me if I tell you all my secrets," he spoke softly into her ear before sliding his tongue along the curved shell and drawing her earlobe between his teeth.

"Mm, never..." she hummed, tilting her head to the side, granting him better access. "This is so strange... Not being able to see you..."

"Then just feel me," he kissed her jaw as he guided her hand down to his thigh. 

"I guess playtime is over, huh?" her eyelids drifted shut as she came in contact with his solid form. With a sigh she melted against him, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. 

"Hm, it doesn't have to be..." his breath tickled over the top of her head as his warm fingers dipped beneath the elastic of her shorts, his thumbs tracing over her hipbones. "I can think of a different game we can play... if you want..."

"I guess we can do something else for a while," Persephone purred, pushing herself further into his warmth, feeling the evidence of his arousal trapped against the base of her spine. "Are you going to come out of hiding so I can see you?"

"Mmmm... No. I don't think I will," he scooped her up suddenly.

A yelp squeaked from her throat as she was swept literally off of her feet by unseen arms. Her whole body tensed, her hands fisted against her chest. 

"Don't worry. I've got you," he soothed, cradling her to his chest. He could feel the rigidness of her body begin to soften against him, but her eyes were wide and focused, searching for him. "You're going to give yourself a headache if you keep trying to see me, Love," he said brushing his nose against hers.

"I can't help it... It's just so... weird..." her arms eased their way around his neck where she could feel a hard edge that shouldn't be there. Slowly, she lifted her hand to follow the bizarre accessory and tapped a finger against it. "Are you... wearing a helmet?"

Hades chuckled, "I am." 

"Why?" she asked running her hands over the smooth metal surface. Curiously, she began to lift it from his head.

"Don't. It'll ruin the game," he explained with a smile in his voice as he carried her over to the sofa, setting her down gently. 

"But... I can't even kiss you," she pouted, though it was hard to sound sad when his warm hands kept skating up and down her bare legs.

"Is that all?" he teased, letting his touch glide higher over her thighs, his fingertips bushing the hem of her shorts before coasting back down to her slender ankles. "I think I can help with that."

Persephone could no longer feel him caress her legs, but was aware of a heaviness dipping into the cushions on either side of her hips. Hesitantly, she raised her hands in front of her, hoping to find him with her touch. A cool, hard surface pushed slowly into her palms. Closing her eyes she let her fingers wander over the sleek plating, mapping it out in her mind. A Corinthian helmet, she determined as her thumbs traced along the edges that framed his face.

"There you are," she whispered painting her exploration over his lips. A tender kiss melted over the pad of her thumb.

"Here I am," Hades whispered into her caress, moving forward until his mouth rested against hers. The kiss started simple, soft and sweet, made unique by the unusual feeling of metal wedged between them, but it steadily grew into something heated.

He nipped at her plump lower lip before drawing it into his mouth, sucking and teasing it with his tongue. She tasted sweet, like honey or nectar. She always tasted sweet. Sweet and floral. He groaned into her mouth as she deepened their kiss, slipping her pink tongue past his lips to slide against his.

Unable to run her fingers through his hair, she fisted her hands in his sweater, tugging him closer. He moved willingly, nudging his knee between her thighs on the sofa. Persephone felt his weight shifting around her as she bloomed opened for him. She hummed and smiled against his lips when one of his hands sneaked under her shirt.

"I don't think I'll ever get over how soft your skin is," he rumbled as his fingers splayed over her belly, drifting higher to play with the lace band of her bra. 

"Hmm, are you just talk about how soft I am or are you gonna-" she gasped, her eyes flying open when Hades' mouth latched onto her neck, sucking and biting in the way that made her writhe with pleasure. The strangeness of the situation was brought back to the forefront of her mind when she remembered that she couldn't see him. She could smell his warm smoky scent and feel him all around her. Touching her. Teasing her. It was wreaking havoc on her senses. Like he was everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

His mouth continued marking a wet trail down her throat and over her collar bone, spurred on by her wriggling body. He didn't stop when he reached her t-shirt, nipping playfully at the fabric with his teeth as he wandered lower. His hands never idled either, brushing over her sides and belly in soft, feathery strokes. The little sounds she made drove him wild. He was always torn between dragging out this torturously delicious foreplay or just diving right in and consuming her like the fire that burned inside him. Tonight, he decided, he wanted to set her aflame.

He hooked his fingers over the waistband of her shorts, dragging them and her panties down over her full hips and thighs. He continued his playful torment by plucking delicately at one of her pebbled nipples with his teeth and closing his lips around it sucking her through her t-shirt. Grinning in response to her eager mewling, he slipped her bottoms completely from her curvy legs and tossed them to the floor. 

"My gods, you're practically dripping, Kore," he husked in her ear, deep and full of his own desire, as he stroked his middle finger along her slick center. She whimpered in response, her hips moving against his touch. Hades pulled back watching her for a moment before removing his hand and hungrily plunging his thick tongue inside her wet entrance with a satisfied groan.

Her startled cry pierced the air around them as he devoured her. Persephone scrambled to grasp whatever she could as his slithering tongue fucked her without mercy, drinking up every drop of her lust. Her fingers dug into to edge of the couch cushion beneath her, her knuckles turning white in her struggle for balance as her world tilted on its side.

"Hades, please!" She keened wildly, feeling his teeth and tongue ravage her clit.

"Come for me, Kore," he rumbled against her sensitive flesh, licking straight up her center before dipping his tongue back into her heat. One hand slid up her body shoving her shirt and bra above her breasts, exposing them to the cool air. 

"Ha-Hadeees!!" she cried breathlessly as her orgasm rocked through her body. Her clenching walls pulled at his tongue as he lapped up her release. She laid bonelessly against the back of the sofa, still feeling his slick tongue gliding along her core. "Wha-what about you?" she panted, weakly pushing his head away from her.

"The game isn't over yet, Sweetness," he said wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "Unless you want to stop..."

"No," she smiled, "just... let me catch my breath."

"Of course," Hades stood, admiring her while she collected herself. Her flushed skin. Her parted lips. Her heaving chest. Those perfect breasts, still bared to his gaze, rising and falling. Tempting him with her pert, rosy nipples. He couldn't resist her. Bracing himself against the back of the sofa, he leaned down, taking one of those exquisite peaks into his mouth.

A throaty moan escaped her as she arched her back, feeding him more of her breast. "Just can't wait, can you?" she teased.

"Not when it comes to you," he nipped at her before switching to the other breast.

Persephone could hear the jingle of his belt followed by the rasp of his zipper and felt herself stirring again. Even though she couldn't see him there was just something about this man's presence that always had her wanting. She moved her hands slowly to where she thought his shoulders would be and tugged. "Kiss me."

He answered her call immediately by releasing her nipple and lifting his head. He nipped lightly at her chin before pressing his lips to hers, letting her control the intensity of their kiss.

Her tongue lazily lapped at his, uncaring that she could still taste herself in his mouth. Her stomach fluttered as her arousal reignited and she threw herself more eagerly into him.

Hades grunted in response to her increased pressure and grabbed her hips in his large hands, hoisting her body up against his groin.

A sharp squeal escaped her as she clamped her arms and legs around him, "What are you doing?"

"Trust me," he huffed in her ear. "Just relax... and lean back..."

She could feel the length of his arm pressed into her spine, supporting her, while the other hand stayed planted firm on her hip. She could see dimples being pressed into her skin where his invisible fingers securely held her. 

"I've got you."

With unsure eyes and a hesitant nod she loosened her arms and reclined away from him. Slowly, her upper body descended until she was floating horizontal above the sofa. There was a soft whump against her back when her shoulders landed across the top of the couch. "Have you ever done this before?" she asked nervously.

"No... You may want to hold on," he replied impishly.

Persephone didn't hesitate. She flung her arms out on either side and gripped the cushions as though her life depended on it, causing a chuckle to rumble in Hades' chest.

"If it's too much, just tell me and I'll stop," he said, rocking his length against her center. She nodded, feeling the weight of her hair flowing down the back of the couch like a waterfall. With her assent, he took a moment to align them without releasing his hold on her. It took a few slippery attempts followed by their shared sniggering until he finally hit the mark.

Their combined moans vibrated in the air around them as he sank slowly into her heat. His eyes rolled into his skull as his hips pumped gently against hers until he was fully engulfed. He stood unmoving on shaky legs while he waited for her signal to continue.

"O-okay," her voice trembled with anticipation once her body adjusted to his thick cock.

He released a ragged breath he didn't realize he was holding as he slid back out of her before burying himself again. Over and over the strength of his thrusts continued to increase. Faster and harder he drove into her until sweat began dripping down his body. 

Persephone's hands fisted into the cushions she was splayed against, her moans and cries reaching higher, sharper notes with every powerful thrust.

He couldn't stand it any longer. The heat of her body combined with the heat of his exertion was burning him alive. He quickly let go of her hip to tear the helmet from his head, letting it clatter to the floor, without stopping his rhythm. His hair was soaked, sticking to his face and neck as he continued to pound into her burning core.

She could feel his sweat drip onto her belly and lifted her head. "Hades!!" she cried out instantly when her eyes met his, her orgasm crashing over her violently. Her whole body bucked and convulsed around him, clenching him almost painfully like a silken vice.

It was all he could do to maintain his hold on her as her quivering form pulled and squeezed at his cock until he could no longer resist. With a garbled shout that might have been her name he erupted inside her, sweat still dripping from his flushed face.

He was completely spent. His brain was mush and he want to crumple into a useless heap on the floor, but first he had to make sure Persephone was okay. His softening length slipped from her grasp as he gently lowered her to the sofa. He gazed into her eyes with a dopey smile before sinking down to the floor and resting his head on her lap.

With a sated grin she lazily brushed his damp hair away from his eyes and blew a cooling breath over his burning skin. "I think you may have over done it this time," she soothed.

He chuffed. "Perhaps..." His voice slurred from exhaustion. He was already falling asleep. "Who d'you think won?"

Persephone pretended to give it some thought as she raked her fingers through his hair. "I definitely think I won."

"Mm... how d'you figure?"

"Because..." she said bending over him, pressing a kiss to the top of his sweat-slicked hair, "I've got you."

* * *

* * *


End file.
